An image projector can be an optical device that projects an image (or moving images) for a user to view. Recently, innovations have allowed a head-mounted device to include an image projector. Such image projectors can project images to the eyes of a user wearing the head-mounted device. However, image projectors small enough to be used with a head-mounted device typically project an image with a narrow field of view. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved design for an image projector to use with a head-mounted device.